Metroid: Pandora
by Metalmusly
Summary: A legend says about an unknown species and a weapon that uses thunder. Young bounty hunter Arleckt was given an artifact that somehow relates with the legend and is soon sent of by the Federation to investigate the mystery behind all of this.


OK, so here's my first story, hope you'll like it.

* * *

System: Alis

Planet: Sirren

There it was, the creature I was looking for. A butterfly like creature that floated along a gentle stream searching for food. The weak, purple body with one eye was being carried by two shield like wings. I knew they were impenetrable for normal blaster shots, and since I needed their wings I couldn't shoot missiles (didn't had many anyways) and had to wait for the right moment to shoot it at the Hazlyn's weaker body.

As it closed in, I hid myself between some rocks, unable to see me until it was right above me. My weapon was ready in my hands. Just a little closer.

Then something happened, I seemed it knew I was there, because it suddenly flew straight forward above me. Closing its wings, it came crashing down on the ground. Luckily I had quick reflexes. I leaped aside, the ground crushed by the Hazlyn's weight. As I got onto my feet again, I held an eye on the cloud of dust just a few feet away from me.

It was quiet for a moment. Once the cloud was gone I saw the Hazlyn lying in on the broken rocks. Its spiked wings tightly closed around its body, its single eye looking at me from a hole in its armour. Then it opened its wings again and lifted of the ground.

This was a normal behaviour of them, it attacks prey just suddenly, killing them almost instantly, then eats from the squashed carcass. If the prey did succeed running away, the Hazlyn would rise into the air again and pursue its prey.

Unfortunate they don't realise that was their weak point. Once it was high enough I aimed when the wings were fully open and fired in its eye. It exploded, making green blood spraying out of it. With a shriek it fell on the ground. Slowly I walked to the twitching creature, and couldn't watch it die a painful death, so I raised my weapon and shot in its brain area killing it instantly.

Of course I felt bad, but it was better then dying with a huge pain. As it lay still, I held out my knife and undid it from its wings. The wings were the bounty, its body could serve as food for myself, as it was a habit for my race. "Eat what you kill unless it isn't edible, poisonous or doesn't smell good." As father always said to me when I was still a pup. I bound the wings with a vine so I could carry them more easily. The body I wrapped in a dried skin from an earlier hunt. Finished with everything, I travelled back to the village.

When I got there I was greeted warmly by the elder of the sirrenian village along with most of his tribe. The Sirrenians, a reptilian humanoid species, are mostly gentle of nature. My job was to give them the wings of a Hazlyn, which are used for ceremonies, in return for an artefact called the "thunder staff" or "Gasolen" in Sirrenian. This artefact would then be given to the Galactic Federation for further examination - in return for money of course. So I gave the elder what he asked for, the wings. He then said something to another Sirrenian, who then ran of into the elder's "home", made out of leather, bones and other natural stuff. The only thing it made stand out beside the rest of the tents, was that this one was bigger and more decorated then the rest. As I inspected the things that hang here and there, the man appeared again with a cloth underneath his arm. I could tell their was something wrapped in it. The villager then stopped and knelt before the elder while holding up the item. The old Sirrenian took it over and handed it to me.

'Please, take care of it. This is holy to us, so give it back once you're done with it.' He said with an old, worn voice. 'I will. Don't worry' I said while I untangled the cloth from what looked like a stick, yet it was heavily ornamented with strange looking stones, chains and jewels, that shined bright in the sun. Itself was made with a strange type of rock, it was dark brown, black veined. On the tip there was one large glasslike stone, when I looked in its core I could see a … fog, as I could describe it. I couldn't see through the ball, the mist was to thick. When I touched the stone it was very smooth, unlike its supporter, this stone didn't even had a scratch in it. 'So this is the Thunder Staff.' 'Ah I see you are impressed by its structure.' the elder noticed. 'It is indeed beautiful, do you think not?' I nodded. 'You see, we think that our ancestors did not make this. We believe that this is an artefact from a species far greater than any of the species known to the Federation. In our history, there is a telling of gentle creatures that aided our ancestors long ago. They possessed a mighty weapon that could defeat all others. Whatever weapon it is, is unknown. And none of us have ever encountered this species.', finishing with mumbling, he looked at me again and continued, 'However, many years ago, my grandfather had found a crashed ship some miles away from here. There were no traces of any creature that could fly such thing, probably been eaten by scavengers. But he found this, the Gasolen and brought it to the village. In a prophesy there was spoken of a magic item called the Gasolen, which could make thunder crash upon any given place. It would be given to from the heavens and we had to maintain it, only be given to the destined one, a person who would then in his turn give it to the Gasolen's former owning species. Who this person would be we would know when he was here.'

'What a minute, why do you give it to me instead?' I said before realising saying this could trouble the deal. 'You know, I first declined our offer' the elder replied, 'but something tells me I shóuld give it to you. Don't ask why, but it feels like I know you for a long time. And I trust you.' Impossible I thought, we've only just met two days ago. Yet indeed I too felt… relaxed while being here. 'Well, looks like this is our farewell.' I said, and while I turned around and walked away the elder yelled 'Wait! At least stay here untill the ritual is over!'

I faced to him. 'Ritual?'

* * *

What that ritual is you'll see in the next chapter :p


End file.
